kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Xerruy/Crossover Galore
Watching recent films has made me realize how much Kingdom Hearts was before its time. In 2002, Kingdom Hearts surprised many by its bizarre combining of Disney and Final Fantasy characters. Also, it combined Disney lore in ways never before seen in fiction. While Disney crossovers happened before - House of Mouse featured many Disney characters interacting (including a villain takeover oddly prescient of Maleficent's council in Hollow Bastion), and there was an episode of the Hercules TV series in which Hercules visited Agrabah and fought Jafar - it was never so intricate or large scaled. In Kingdom Hearts, various Disney cinematic villains conspire to capture seven Princesses of Heart (most of whom are actual Disney princesses) while various characters surrounding Mickey Mouse try to stop them. Just in one scene, characters from half a dozen films released over the space of half a century interact - many voiced by their original voice actors, no less. Kingdom Hearts II then threw Pirates of the Caribbean and Tron into the mix, as well as including characters from CGI Disney films (Chicken Little). Future games then gave us characters or worlds from DTV movies (Experiment 221 from Stitch! The Movie and Mickey, Donald and Goofy - The Three Musketeers), more live action worlds(Tron: Legacy) and characters from more recent shorts (Julius from Runaway Brain). Kingdom Hearts III will further expand the scope of the series by including Pixar worlds, which is possible since Disney bought Pixar. Right now, the money is on whether the acquisitions of Marvel Entertainment, Lucasfilm and Fox Entertainment will result in the appearance of Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Marvel Cinematic Universe and Fox characters in new Kingdom Hearts games. Especially the Fox acquisition means that some characters in Kingdom Hearts II ½ are retroactively Disney characters, after all. And to think I once fought with this site's admins over including the Predator! All this happened long before Marvel brought together its heroes in the Avengers films, the Justice League finally made it to the big screen and Ready Player One basically threw our entire collective pop culture into a blender, resulting in bizarre and awesome scenes such as the battle between Mechagodzilla, Gundam Wing and the Iron Giant. And there's that awesome South Park trilogy from 2007 featuring all of pop culture (as well as religious deities) coexisting in 'Imaginationland'. But Kingdom Hearts preceded it all, even coming before the Alien vs Predator movie of 2004. In retrospect, Kingdom Hearts might fit into today's pop culture landscape even better than it did in the early/mid 2000s, which makes me hope Kingdom Hearts III will be a big hit and ensure the series' continuation for years to come. It's especially awesome to see some of my ideas from Kingdom Hearts II½ ''(a Remy summon, ''Toy Story, Frozen and ''Monsters Inc ''worlds, Port Royal returning with Davy Jones) end up in the real ''Kingdom Hearts III ''(coincidence of course, and ''Toy Story ''and ''Frozen ''ending up in ''KIngdom Hearts ''was pretty much a no-brainer). So, let's bring on more worlds and more entertaining crossovers. "You'll never know who you'll run into next" Category:Blog posts